All-Star Racing
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT JOVANNIURIBE07's PERMISSION!!!!! All-Star Racing is a fan made game by JovanniUribe07. This game was thought of when JovanniUribe07 was really young, it went through so many changes over time, this is the final version of All-Star Racing. This game is inspired by Mario Kart Arcade GP, filled with similarities. Stars In the game, they're 5 stars for you to collect. Star #5: Complete all the missions Star #4: Win against all the Time Trial ghost Star #3: Unlock all the characters Star #2: Collect all 20 Gold Trophies in Grand Prix Star #1: Complete the Final Star Challenge Modes This game can be played with 1-4 players, however only Free Prix, can be played with more than 1 player Grand Prix - Compete in a grand prix, and go for the gold Free Prix - Compete in a free grand prix, pretty much free play Time Trials - Win against COM player ghost on their race tracks Missions - Compete in a series of missions Final Star Challenge - Compete in All-Star Racing's final challenge Cheat Code - Type in the cheat code that unlocks everything for you Hints - Gives you some hints on how to unlock characters, and the final star challenge Missions Mission Mode Cheat Code Warning!!! By accessing the cheat code, you unlock all characters and stages, however it comes with a price, here's what happen when you access the code # Only Free Prix is accessible # Only 4 courses can be played per free prix # Items are on Balance # COM Players are Normal difficulty # From the point the code is accessed, NOTHING WILL SAVE!!!!! * The only way to reverse everything is to restart the game by turning it off, everything will reset to BEFORE the code was accepted You can access the code as many times as you want Note: When you get Star #3, the code can't ever be accessed again Point System In Grand Prix, and Free Prix, 8 racers will appear per cup, at the end of the race, the points get tallied up, most points tallied at the end of the cup, wins. Racers Types All the characters are separated into 1 of 4 types. They're 4 characters per type, Balanced Types are equal in all ways, with no advantages nor disadvantages Strong Acceleration Types have very strong acceleration, however has low weight, and top speed Easy Control Types have high acceleration, average top speed, and low weight all together High Speed Types are the heaviest of the bunch with the highest top speed, but poor acceleration Balanced Strong Acceleration Easy Control High Speed Every character will race on vehicles similar to Mario Kart Arcade GP Default Racers Locked Racers Unlocking Criteria Note: For Isabelle, It Doesn't Have To Be The Same Cup Characters Types ^* Locked Courses There are a total of 20 courses in the game, there are 2 courses per location, however they're all separated into 1 of 5 cups, the cups are competed in grand prix. Most of the cups have to be unlocked, here is how you unlock them The Courses Items Items will be included in the game, however, they're not your usual mushrooms or green shells, the items are based off random objects Special Items Every character has a special item that they can use. The type of special item is one of six. The Special Items Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Racing Games Category:Umbrella Games __FORCETOC__ Category:Mario Games Category:Splatoon Games Category:Sonic Games Category:My Little Pony Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Animal Crossing Games